Strawberry and Sweat
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Where Mori is looking for Hunny and he finds him in the middle of the maze in a compromising position. [MoriHunny slash, yaoi, drabble]


**Strawberry and Sweat**

"Mori-sempai?" Haruhi's surprised voice woke him up from his musings.

Takashi looked around. He was in the third floor of the south wing, where some of the first years took their classes. He had stopped his running to take a breath and collect himself. That's how Haruhi found him and she was staring at him with big curious eyes.

"Are you lost? Third years take their classes in the north wing, I believe," She stated, and he shook his head in negative.

"Oh, well, are you looking for someone? Hunny-sempai perhaps?" She asked, and he swore he saw a knowing glint in her brown orbs. He nodded with caution.

Her smile was as bright as the sun. "I thought so. I saw him running down the hallway adjacent to this one. He didn't even stop to say hello as he usually does," Then her face was adorned by a cute frown. "Are you guys playing something? Like hide and seek?"

Takashi just nodded. He was impressed with her powers of deduction. She smiled again.

"Well, I better not hold you much longer." She stood aside. "I'll see you later!"

She went on to wherever she was going in the first place, and Takashi silently thanked her by the bit of information. Mitsukuni won't get out of his grasp this time.

He continued to run, even though it wasn't allowed to run in the hallways. He walked down the stairs, passing by hundreds of students, who stared at him oddly. He took a right turn and appeared in one of the corridors that lead to the courtyard behind the school. By that time, he was breathless, tired, and all he wanted was to find the blonde fiend.

A fresh breeze hit his face, and the scent of sweet and strawberries got caught in his nostrils. He sniffed the air in the direction of the scent and it led him to the bush maze further down the courtyard. If someone had been beside Takashi in that moment, they would have been scared of his devilish smirk.

He entered the maze and, as he continued to go further in, the scent became stronger. He took a turn to the left, to the right and then left again, until he reached a dead end. By then, sweet, strawberries and a hint of Mitsukuni's trademark sweat was all he could smell at range.

His target was sitting innocently cross-legged in the middle of the dead-end, the bunny plush toy laying down next to him, and some cake crumbs around his lips. The flushed cheeks caught his attention, as well as the hand inside his cousin's wide open trousers.

He was the clear image of debauched.

"Ta- Takashi…" The blonde's husky voice arrived to his ears and Takashi felt a twinge going down below his hips.

"Mitsukuni," He announced his presence and the hazel eyes looked at him in surprise. Instantly, the hand stopped its up-and-down movement.

"Takashi... you found me." Mitsukuni said breathlessly. Takashi took a step forward, eying the boy carefully.

"You left me waiting," He stated. "I had to clean up the mess you made by myself,"

He saw a nervous smile forming in the blonde's thin lips. "It… It was payback, for neglecting me sweets over a stupid cavity…"

"You know why I did it," He retorted. "What if I were to leave you waiting instead?" His voice was low. "For instance, I could replace that hand with my own, but I could also walk away as well."

He practically saw the scene in Mitsukuni's eyes, and the blonde shivered at the idea.

In an blink of an eye, Takashi was kneeling next to the blonde boy, his broad back covering them both from any intruders who were to walk into them. His large hands went towards the small one and the bulge in the trousers. Mitsukuni hissed at the contact, and removed his hand to hold on to Takashi's uniform. He left his hands there, unmoving, and he saw how the blonde grew impatient.

"Please, Takashi, touch me…"

"What if I were to walk away right now? Just like you did?"

"No… Takashi, please…"

And just like that, he gave in, because no matter how much Takashi tries, he can't ever say no to Mitsukuni. But for some reason, he likes it.

He sated the blonde that afternoon, just like numerous times before. He liked pleasing the little fiend, because it made him feel proud and powerful knowing that he was the only one Mitsukuni would look debauched for; that the scent of strawberries and sweat would occur only when he was around; that only he could drive Mitsukuni to these limits.

Mitsukuni was _his_, and nobody else's.

* * *

**I don't know where this came from xD Hope you like it!**


End file.
